


about daisies, photographs and waking up next to you

by karnsniehaus



Series: 30 Days of Pride!Hollstein [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsniehaus/pseuds/karnsniehaus
Summary: There's nothing Laura loves more than the smell of freshly baked pancakes in the morning.Except when it comes to the feeling of waking up next to Carmilla. Nothing could ever compare to that one.





	about daisies, photographs and waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!  
> this is part 1 of a 30-day pride month challenge of hollstein oneshots I'm (trying my best!!!) doing, with the simple prompt of day one being: "waking up together". i'm going to try to keep it as short as possible, but i can't promise anything
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Warm and light rays of sunshine hit Laura’s face as she awoke right before her alarm clock could go off. The coziness of her bed was making it extremely difficult for her to get out from under the blankets and she thanked all gods mentally when she remembered it was the weekend and she didn’t have to go to work.

Another thing that was making it easy for Laura to just sink herself further on the mattress was the warm, soft body pressing hers against it. Right beside her Carmilla was still sleeping heavily as if she hadn’t had a proper night of sleep in days, her black strands spread on her pillow and on Laura’s too. The dark-haired girl’s body fit so perfectly against Laura’s torso; her face fit on the crook of Laura’s neck as if it was molded and made for it.

Of all the things in her life, waking up next to Carmilla was the thing Laura loved the most.

Laura wasn’t sure when Carmilla had curled herself on her side or even when Carmilla had laid her head on her chest and stayed there, but she wasn’t about to move and dare wake her up. Involuntarily, she reached for Carmilla’s hair locks and started to caress the top of her head, fingertips pressing gently against her scalp. She felt the other girl moving and tightening the grip of her arm that was thrown over Laura’s torso.

S _he looks even more beautiful when she’s asleep._

As the minutes passed by, Laura’s mind was taking a turn and she wondered when exactly she had gotten so lucky and it took her straight back to the day she laid eyes on Carmilla for the first time and she had nothing to be more thankful for than daisies and glazed donuts.

**TWO YEARS AND FOURTEEN DAYS AGO**

Working half-time as a florist for her aunt wasn’t exactly Laura’s plan A, but if there was something she needed more than her pride was money. Not that her aunt paid her much, because she didn’t, but any income was already something and way more than she would do if she was to be sitting at home all day watching Gilmore Girls non-stop.

Sundays were always busy days. People who went to morning church used to buy flowers to pluck the petals out, one by one, and throw it in the nearest holy water river or something were always the high costumers and Laura didn’t really mind. She loved talking to the old ladies about the stories of the flowers, a habit she had inherited from her aunt, and how each one of them used to have a different meaning in old Greek. Usually, Sundays were nice days and Laura did love to meet new people – or even reencountering the old ones.

That Sunday was different. The streets were as empty as a desert and Laura could only blame it on the weather. The snow was covering the ground with a thin white layer and the skies were no different, except the gray tone in it was making it very easy to just stay home and ditch any activity outdoors possible.

The bell on the front door barely rang and by the time Laura looked up, her eyes met darker ones and the corner of her lips immediately tugged up in a shy smile. “Uh, hi. Can I help you?”

“Hi!” Her raspy voice did not match the sweet smile she had and the pale tone of her skin did a great contrast with the black hair locks falling gently on her shoulder. “Do you have any daisies?”

“Yeah, right here,” Laura stood up from the stool behind the counter and walked over to the side, exposing the display of daisies right next to the purple lillies. She watched as she took her phone out of her pocket and, some tip taps after, analyzed a picture and switched her attention from the flowers to the scheme of colors on the screen. “Do they match?”

“Huh?” She looked up from the screen and Laura’s cheeks somehow felt warm.

“The daisies. Judging by the camera hanging on your neck, I would say you’re a photographer about to do a shoot.” Laura pointed to the Nikon hanging on her chest.

“Oh, right,” she smiled again before she said, “yes, I am. I have a shoot in fifteen minutes and I don’t have the flowers yet. It’s all set and now I just need, I guess, ten of these and just wait for the girl to text me saying she’s ready.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Laura chuckled. “So, ten?”

“Yeah,” she answered still looking at the flowers. “Actually, make it fifteen.”

“As you please.”

As Laura got the bouquets of five from the pot and arranged them in a basket, she felt the other girl’s gaze on her. A beep sound came from her phone and Laura watched her expression fall dead.

“Damn it,” she heard the other girl whisper.

“Is everything okay?”

“The girl just texted me, she won’t be able to come.” She sighed and Laura felt bad for the girl. She seemed to be doing everything in a rush and she did come out in the middle of a stormy day just to get some flowers that would match the scenario she set up…

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Laura stretched her arm, holding the basket gently towards the other girl. “Here, take it anyways. On the house. Maybe you can still do a pretty photoshoot without the girl. You got some good lenses over there.”

“But without a model?” She asked with a sigh. “Everything seems to be going wrong today. I must’ve woken up on my left foot or something.”

“Well, if it’s of any consolation I was really craving some pancakes this morning. Like, pregnancy craving. It wasn’t even funny.” Laura scoffed and saw the other girl paying close attention to what she was saying, all with a smile. _Good sign, continue._ “So, I went to the kitchen to make me some pancakes and I made them. But, you know, what are pancakes without a good portion of honey on top of it? Nothing!”

“I know, right?! How do people eat it _without_ honey?”

“Exactly! So, I went to get the honey pot from the cupboard and there was just this last portion. And then I went to get down from the stool because, you know, growth hormones have something against me, and I fell and dropped the last of the honey and, as if it wasn’t enough, I took the plate of pancakes with me on the fall.”

“Oh, no!” The girl tried to keep it to herself but she clearly couldn’t as her laughter took over. “Did you get hurt?”

“The only thing hurting is the fact that I did not have my pancakes this morning.”

“Well, seems like both of us woke up on the left foot this morning.” She joked and Laura chuckled.

“Or no foot at all.” Laura rolled her eyes, giving them a last wave of laughter. “So, see? This is pretty much every single day in Laura’s life. You’re lucky you’re not me. So take these flowers and go make a beautiful photoshoot, girl!”

She smiled shyly and took the basket that was now on the counter. “Thank you. You’re really nice. I should stop by more often just to hear your stories about pancakes and honey pots.”

“And there are so much more from where that one came from, don’t even get me started.”

“Well, Laura, thank you for the laughs and for the flowers. I really needed it today.” She smiled and tilted her head to the side, making Laura’s heart skip a beat and her cheeks get even warmer. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe… Uh…”

“Carmilla,” she said.

“Maybe I’ll see you around, Carmilla.”

Laura waved goodbye and watched the girl disappear through the door and take a corner, only to hear the doorbell ring again after twenty seconds. Not that she was counting. Carmilla walked past the door again with a playful smile and Laura smiled back with a small frown in confusion.

“Hey, Laura, uh, this is odd but… Have you ever modeled before?” Maybe it was because of the cold or just wishful thinking, but Laura noticed her cheeks getting red and smiled at the view. “I don’t want to waste these flowers using them alone. They would look great in your hair. Scenario schemes, you know?”

Something inside Laura’s chest froze and she felt that weird feeling in her stomach before she looked down at her lap.

“Well, I’ve never done that before. I probably don’t even know how to pose for a camera that’s not a selfie. And even the selfies are mediocre.”

“Now that I doubt,” Carmilla said. “Would you? Do the photoshoot with me, I mean? We can eat some pancakes later, if you want.” Laura chuckled and shook her head as she saw Carmilla chuckle too. She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

Or not.

She smiled and grabbed the keys for the front door before she stood up.

“Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

* * *

“You’ve been staring at me for two hours now, cupcake.”

Carmilla’s raspy, sleepy voice startled Laura and she looked down to find the other girl struggling a bit to open her eyes. Laura left a kiss on her forehead before the dark-haired girl placed another one on the bottom of her neck.

“And I could stare for two more and I would never get tired.” Laura said so naturally and yet it still made Carmilla’s heart stop beating for a whole five seconds. The effect that girl had on her was absurd, even after all that time.

“Who’s making breakfast today?” She asked after a few seconds of silence.

“I made it last weekend, so probably you,” Laura sang song as Carmilla whimpered.

“Fine,” she said, supporting her body on her elbows to reach Laura’s lips and peck them. “Pancakes with honey?”

Laura smiled. “Always.”


End file.
